


Rarity

by Dellessa



Series: Autonomy [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 46. Slavery AU: Hound/Mirage -Rare Prize</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rarity

Hound watched the pretty noble walk onto the auction block. He was a finely made thing, and seemed demure. His wings were held high despite the chains binding him. He was everything that Hound had ever wanted and more. 

“We are starting the bid at 300,000 credits.” 

“Three hundred thousand!” Hound yelled enthusiastically. The bidding climbed higher and higher, and still Hound managed to stay in the game, until finally he had the highest bid and the other mechs gave him a look as if he was mad for paying a sizable fortune for the mech. 

Hound was gleeful as he paid the fee and was handed over the leash of his new slave. The mech was utterly perfect, a very rare prize indeed. He spark skipped everytime he looked at the blue mech, and simply could not wait to get him home. 

“Come then,” he said, ushering the mech out the pavillion and to the transport that was waiting. He had hoped that he would find what he was looking for this trip. He couldn't stop staring at the mech. He was beautiful. Oh, and he didn’t even know his name. He could have thumped himself upside the helm. It wasn’t in the pad he had been given. 

As soon as they were inside the transport, the blue mechs doorwings tucked close to his frame and Hound could tell he was in distress. 

“I’m not going to hurt you. I promise. I wouldn't do that. It’s just that I am a jewelry designer, and you would make such a wonderful model. You are gorgeous, and I promise I will take such good care of you.” 

“You think I’m beautiful?” the blue mech asked, doorwings flicking. 

“I do. What is your name? It’s not in the pad they gave me,” Hound said. 

“They don’t care about such things. I am property, and property does not---it does not deserve a name,” he said. 

“Please,” Hound said. he crossed the distance between them, kneeling before the blue praxian. “Please. I dont’ want it to be like that for you.” 

The mech’s gold optics dimmed, “My name was Mirage.” 

“Beautiful name for a beautiful mech,” hound said softly. “Please don’t be sad. I will make things as well for you as I can. You will not want for anything.” 

“You are kind, master.” 

“Please. Call me Hound.” 

“I am a lowly slave, master. I have no right to call you that,” Mirage whispered. “I am nothing now. I have been cast out from my house. I am nothing but chattel.” 

“I will give you your freedom,” Hound said. 

“I have no place to go,” Mirage said. “Once you leave Praxus you cannot return. I would be executed if I am caught within it’s borders. My family would not raise a hand to save me. They have already stricken my name from the rolls.” His doorwings quivered in distress. “I was of little use for them anyway. I was the seventh sparkling. I had no chance of ever inheriting. My only hope had been making a good match. That was the only benefit I would have brought to them. I am ruined and of no use to them.” 

Hound listened with wide optics, “How can they have thought that? You are lovely. If---if you have no place to go you can stay with me. As I said I will take care of you. You don't’ even have to model for me. You deserve to be happy, and to be safe.” 

Mirage’s browplates wrinkled together. This was not what he had been expecting. In truth he had thought his seals would be taken the minute that his master got him alone. “If you say so, master.” 

Hound sighed, “I will prove it to you. I know actions speak louder than any glyphs I may spout, but I will take care of you.”


End file.
